


Poetry

by grenouillenue



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenouillenue/pseuds/grenouillenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Angels line about the lack of poetry in ripping out Buffy's heart.<br/>Short character piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while re-watching Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered

Word count - 156 words  
It's a Spike and Angel character piece.

_“It lacks poetry”_

It doesn’t have to, what rhymes with lungs?”

Angel’s life had lacked poetry, that is his human life. Maybe that explained why he needed his kills to be poetic. He had twenty years to make up for, shouldn’t he have caught up with his lack during the 20 years of his unlife. That would’ve made sense but the feelings of poetry that the vampire felt were diminished by the simple fact that the heart that was made to appreciate them no longer beat. Spike’s life had been filled with poetry, he felt no need to supplement it after his death, and his kills were simpler, scarier for their impersonal brutality,

It seemed like Buffy was wrong when she said that who someone was in their human life doesn’t influence what they became as a vampire. It just gives them more time to make up for what had been lacking in their human life.


End file.
